coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4598 (21st April 1999)
Plot Hayley's relatives - Aunty Monica and Great Uncle Bert arrive for the wedding. Hayley has to convince Bert that she is a woman and isn't just going through a phase. Les locks Toyah in her room to stop her going to the wedding. Spider helps her escape out of the window. When Leanne insists they have nothing more to say to each other, Nick buys a one-way ticket to Canada. She is stunned he is leaving immediately. Roy is despondent on his wedding day, believing he isn't good enough for Hayley. Martin panics that he's going to jilt her but Roy is just doubting himself. Les calls in the local press and tells them about the wedding - hoping for money - but they trick him into revealing a woman is marrying them and guess it's at St. Paul's Church. Leanne doesn't stop Nick leaving but tells him that she'll never forget him. He tells her that he's not going to waste time remembering her. She breaks down as he leaves. Emily and Spider wait at the church and are horrified when the press turns up. Emily worries that the publicity will ruin Jessica Lundy. Ashley drives grief-stricken Nick to the airport. Whilst Jessica keeps the press occupied, Emily stops the wedding party and tells them they've been hunted down. Roy tells Hayley they'll have to call the whole thing off. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Hayley Patterson - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Sharon Gaskell - Tracie Bennett *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Nita Desai - Rebecca Sarker *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Aunty Monica - Alison Lloyd *Great Uncle Bert - Peter Wallis *Harry Benson - Dave Dutton *Duncan Stott - Ian Kershaw *Jessica Lundy - Olwen May Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *St. Paul's Church - Exterior *Roads around church *Unknown road Notes *Last appearance of Nick Tilsley until 21st July 2002. *This episode was broadcast at 7.00pm to allow for coverage of Champions League football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy and Hayley’s big day is plunged into turmoil as Les throws a spanner in the works. Nick packs his bags, but will Leanne go with him? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,510,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns